Friends forever
by mikipau
Summary: Cordelia and Misty are young and attend the same school. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Friends forever

**Author: **mikipau

**Rating:** K

**Fandom: **American Horror Story: Coven AU

**Pairing:** Cordelia/Misty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own American Horror Story.

**Summary:** Cordelia and Misty are eight years old and attend the same school. AU

**A/N:** I don't own them, but I love them.

* * *

"Misty and Cordelia sitting in a tree..." The other girls singsonged as Misty took a bite out of the bagel Cordelia had just given her.

Eight years old and sitting side by side they tried their best to tune out the teasing from the others. The summer heat had already arrived and so today they had decided to have their lunch on a bench in the shade of a tree, unfortunately not so much out of the way as their usual spot by the gates. Misty had shown up without a lunch box yet again and Cordelia sharing hers had not gone unnoticed by the other girls.

They were both used to the teasing.

Misty with her hand-me-downs and twangy accent hadn't gone a day without a shove, mean word or other form of terrorizing since she'd enrolled at the Academy. It was a known fact that she was one of the few charity cases the school board took on to polish their image. Adding words like 'philanthropy' and 'pro bono' to the description of the elite school was an easy way to enhance the impression they were so keen to uphold.

Cordelia was an easy target as well. She was shy and studious and with seemingly nothing in common with her famous mother. Though, being the daughter of Fiona Goode did offer some immunity - instead of being physically bullied, Cordelia was generally ignored or made fun of.

The two girls had befriended each other a year ago when Misty had started the school. One of the teachers had noticed that she'd had trouble with spelling and since Cordelia was way ahead of class she'd been asked to help the new arrival. They'd soon become inseparable.

Misty wolfed down the bagel, breathing a quiet 'thank you' as soon as she'd swallowed the last bite. Showing up without a lunch box was becoming a recurring thing and Cordelia wanted to ask why, but felt she had no right to. The curly girl didn't talk much about her home or family. All Cordelia knew was that Misty's mother was dead and that she lived alone with her father.

Unlike Misty, who got to go home every day, Cordelia was one of the dozen girls living at the Academy. At first she had shared a room with three other girls, but only after a few weeks it had become apparent to the matron that this arrangement wouldn't work. Cordelia's clothes suddenly had holes in them, pages were torn from her books and more than once the girl had been found sleeping in the common room as the others had locked the door. She'd been moved to a small room all her own. There was barely enough space for a bed and a desk, but with her books neatly placed in the windowsill and her clothes hung on hooks behind the door Cordelia felt like it was heaven.

Her mother hadn't come to visit. Had she done so Cordelia knew there would have been a change to her accommodations, the room certainly not up to Fiona's standards. To Cordelia though, the small room was her safe place, her own escape from the world around her. She'd sit on her bed, read her books and diligently care for the potted sunflower Misty had given her.

"My mama used to make the best bagels." There was a sadness to Misty's words that tugged painfully inside Cordelia's chest. "Daddy don't care much for them."

"I can get an extra one tomorrow if you want it. Matron always complains about how skinny I am."

"Really?" Misty's eyes were hopeful. "I-I- I'd like that."

Cordelia nodded, a shy smile on her face. "I'll try to get one with cream cheese, I know you like those the best."

Misty perked up at the mentioning of her favourite spread and her pleased expression eased the uncomfortable throbbing in Cordelia's chest. She knew she'd do anything for her friend. She wanted them to be friends forever.

Grabbing hold of Misty's hand Cordelia smiled widely, completely unaware of how the other girl's thoughts mirrored her own exactly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I didn't know, but there was more to this story. At least one more part will be added soon. In this part the girls are eleven and twelve.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you!" Misty's raspy voice cut through the otherwise silent morning, the last words more belted out than sung. She was standing by Cordelia's bed, a brightly wrapped present held in one hand and a homemade card in the other. The grin on her face stretched from ear to ear as she jumped on the bed and dropped the gift and card onto Cordelia's lap.

Misty's smiling face was such a contrast to the sad expression Cordelia remembered from two years ago. Misty had shown up at school with a black eye and tears running down her cheeks, without lunch as usual. The incident had coincided with a rare visit from Cordelia's mother and as Cordelia hugged her friend while trying to comfort and calm her down, Fiona had stood by listening to the words tumbling from the curly-haired girl's lips.

For some inexplicable reason Misty's story about her alcoholic, negligent and now abusive father had pierced Fiona's seemingly impenetrable walls and touched something within the normally cold woman. To this day Cordelia didn't know why her mother had acted the way she had, but she was ever so grateful for the hell her mother had caused.

Within a day Misty's residency at the school had been confirmed and she and Cordelia had been moved to a spacious bedroom with a small bathroom all their own. According to Fiona calling Social Services and arranging Misty's change of address had more to do with keeping Cordelia's focus on her studies, instead of worrying over her friend. The woman also insisted that Cordelia's current room wasn't up to par as being the main reason for going up against the school board.

What had been the real motivation behind Fiona's actions that day was still a mystery to Cordelia, but the two girls had happily been roommates ever since.

"Read your card!"

Cordelia rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stared at her friend, then down at the card. She giggled at the crudely drawn alligator wearing a purple partyhat. The same green crayon used to draw the cross-eyed reptile had been used to scribble 'Happy Birthday Cordelia! I hope you have a grrrrrrreat one.' in a speech bubble at the top of the card.

"Thank you Misty. It's lovely."

"Open your present! Open it!" Misty looked close to bursting as she sat almost vibrating on the bed. "Open!"

"Misty, I think you're more excited about this than I am."

"Of course I'm excited! You're twelve! One more year and we'll be teenagers!"

"One more year for me. One year and seven months for you."

"Ah, come on!"

"Well, it's true."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Open your present 'Delia."

"Yes, Misty" Cordelia drearily replied before giving her best friend a cheeky grin.

She carefully unwrapped the gift, turning it this way and that as she scraped at the tape with her fingernails. The tape gave way and as the paper fell to the side Cordelia was greeted by two rather large bunches of packets of seeds, both held together by rubber bands.

She quickly removed the rubber bands to skim through the packets. "Passion vine, Texas sage, Indigo spires salvia, Confederate jasmine, Royal cape plumbago, Areca palm, Pygmy date palm, Snow-on-the-mountain, Pink powderpuff, Datura, Crinum lily, St. Christopher's lily, Silver dollar eucalyptus… Misty, there are so many! Oh, and White African iris!"

A few months back Cordelia had taken an interest in botany. She'd poured over every book on the topic she could find in the library and although Misty hadn't been keen at first, hearing Cordelia read out loud about the power of medicinal herbs before bedtime had made her own interest grow.

They already had small pots of thyme and lavender in one of their windowsills and every time they went to the farmers market Cordelia's eyes would be drawn to the flowers sold there. Misty had known exactly what to get for her birthday.

Cordelia looked up at Misty, eyes shining and joy caused by the gift evident on her face. "Thank you!"

"I thought maybe we could ask matron if we could go out tomorrow and get some pots and soil. I think we could have a lovely little indoorsy garden right over there." Misty pointed at the doors leading to the french balcony of their bedroom.

"That's a great idea. And you know what Misty?"

"What?"

"I think you are the bestest friend ever."

Misty's blush went unnoticed as she, without warning, found her arms full of overjoyed birthday girl. They hugged, Cordelia whispering yet another "Thank you".

"You're welcome 'Delia." Misty drew back, looking into her friend's eyes, sharing her wide smile. She leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss to Cordelia's cheek.

"Happy birthday."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Part three demanded to be written. Misty & Cordelia are fourteen here.

* * *

Cordelia was eternally grateful for the bathroom she shared with Misty. It was a welcome reprieve from having to shower with the other girls. When they were ten it hadn't really posed a problem, but now at fourteen, just the thought of sharing the communal showers made Cordelia break out in a cold sweat.

The bullies had turned from simply making fun of her being studious to instead attack her slow development and obvious lisp. Both things out of her control. Cordelia was a late bloomer and she knew it. Everyone knew it. Even Misty, although taller and lankier, had more curves. Curves Cordelia had trouble ignoring. If she was to be honest with herself, she thought her roommate was the prettiest girl she knew.

Misty was very pragmatic, she was unashamed about her body and about who she was. She had no qualms about what others might think or say about her. Cordelia admired how grounded, self-assured and loving Misty was. She listened to her cherished Stevie Nicks and Fleetwood Mac and when asked she had a muddled philosophy that combined the strict Christian values she grew up with and the free spirit and attitude of the 60s.

There was really only one thing that got to Misty and that was her father. The other students could belittle her for her lack of class, for her twangy accent, for being a charity case and, as they had taken to call her, a dyke. None of that seemed to matter to Misty, but one word about how her father prefered the drink before his own daughter would leave her in tears. She wouldn't cry in front of the others, of course, but when alone she'd crawl into a small ball of hurt and it would be up to Cordelia to comfort her. Not that Cordelia minded. She loved Misty. They were best friends, roommates, confidantes and both thought of the other as family.

"Hey Boobless!"

Cordelia jumped at the voice coming from behind her. She turned, knowing exactly who she'd see - her number one tormentor with obligatory posse of a minimum of three.

"Well aren't you every pirate's dream."

"W-w-what?"

"A sunken chest!"

The spiteful laughter that followed hurt more than Cordelia wanted to admit. She felt a flush turn her face hot and red, not out of of anger, but of humiliation. Looking down at the floor she blinked repeatedly to keep the tears at bay.

"Awww, got nothing to say Lispo? Or is it 'Lesbo'?"

The others laughed as Cordelia's cheeks reddened even more.

"What's going on here?" Misty came barrelling through the group of girls, she ground to a halt between Cordelia and her tormentors, eyes narrowed and shoulders tense.

"Nothing, swamprat. We're just talking to little Miss Goode here."

"Well, looks like she don't want to talk to you."

Misty met the eyes of the main bully dead on. Her fists clenched at her hips and she took a step forward, straight into the other girl's personal space. They stared at each other, the air still and tense around them until one of the more daring girls of the posse tugged the leader away.

"Come on, let's go. No use in being around these two losers."

The group turned around, walking down the hallway with confident strides. Just before they turned the corner a disgusted sounding 'dykes' was stage whispered Misty and Cordelia's way.

The hallway fell silent and all Cordelia could think of to say was 'thank you', before turning around and entering their shared room, Misty close behind.

Usually they would get started on homework at this time of day but as Misty rummaged through her bag for her repeatedly missing highlighter pen, Cordelia made her way over to the french doors and their makeshift garden.

Tending to their plants usually calmed Cordelia but today anger burned it's way up from her stomach to her throat. She was angry at herself, at her weakness and inability to either fit in or be invisible. She was furious at the other girls, at their audacity and malice.

"Misty?" The curly-haired girl looked up from her search, her full focus on Cordelia. "Doesn't the name calling bother you? Don't you hate when they call you swamprat or...or...or-?" Cordelia couldn't even say it out loud. "Don't you hate it when they think we're a couple?"

"What? You mean when they call me a dyke? No, it doesn't bother me. The word ain't a pretty one, but loving someone could never be ugly or wrong. At least not in my book." And to Misty that's how easy it was. Love was love and hateful words were just that - words. Cordelia wished she could be more like her friend, more sure of her own self.

"And you know what 'Delia? I'd be lucky if someone like you would want to be my girlfriend. I wouldn't trouble myself with what anyone else said to or about me, I'd be so happy I simply wouldn't care."

"Really? Someone like... like me?" Cordelia thought about all her faults; she wasn't popular, she was too skinny, her hair too straight, her skin too pale and she had an embarrassing lisp. She had nothing but her grades going for her and no one ever fell in love with you because of your schoolwork. "Why?"

"Because you're you. You're kind, intelligent, funny and pretty. And oh! When you are tired your lisp gets more pronounced and it's adorable! Why wouldn't I want to be with you?"

Cordelia had trouble coming up with words to form an answer. Instead she sat down on the bed next to Misty, resting her head on her friend's shoulder and letting out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry they're saying such hurtful things. I wish… I wish it was just you and me. The two of us and no one else."

She felt Misty place a kiss to the top of her head.

"As long as we have each other the other stuff doesn't matter 'Delia. I'll always be by your side, you know that, don't you?"

Cordelia nodded.

"And you know what else? It can be; you and me against the world I mean. If you want it - us."

With those words everything became clear to Cordelia. She loved Misty, had since they were eight years old and nothing could change that. She felt far from ready to go public with it, or act out her feelings in a physical way. One thing she was certain of though; she knew she'd rather them be together, hate thrown at them both, than them being without each other.

"You're right Misty. We'll be fine. Everything will be fine. As long as we have each other."

She turned her head, tilting it upwards slightly to place a soft kiss to Misty's lips. She drew back slowly, looking up into clear blue smile that formed on Misty's face was contagious and they both giggled bashfully. Misty raised her hand, her fingers touched Cordelia's cheek, gently caressing.

"Well, I know I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, Miss Goode."


End file.
